A Sun
by ImmortalHalcyon
Summary: Momoi hanya tak ingin pemuda itu menyia-nyiakan waktu untuk gadis yang tak berguna seperti dirinya.


Momoi tak tahu.

Ia bersumpah ia benar - benar tak tahu.

Ia tengah berada di sebuah jurang bernama ketidakpastian. Karena yang ia tahu adalah ia benar-benar tak tahu.

"Aku tahu, Momoicchi mungkin masih menyukai Kurokocchi," ujar pemuda itu santai. Begitu santai, hingga pemuda itu terlalu lengah untuk menutupi rasa pahit yang tersirat dalam perkataaannya.

Mereka bilang cinta indah. Oh, bolehkah Momoi melempar pot bunga pada setiap orang yang mengatakannya?

"Aku sendiri tidak masalah. Momoicchi pasti membutuhkan waktu."

Membutuhkan waktu untuk apa? Waktu untuk melupakan pemuda biru itu?

Atau membutuhkan waktu untuk belajar mencintai pemuda disampingnya?

Momoi bingung, dan ia gusar. Masalahnya begitu pelik.

Ketika punggung pemuda biru itu meninggalkannya, membiarkannya menangis di tepi persimpangan jalan sore itu. Ia tahu, Kuroko Tetsuya baru saja membuangnya.

Musim semi, telah menggelapkan nyaris semuanya. Hatinya, cara berpikirnya, perasaannya. _Jiwanya_.

Kemudian, musim panas datang. Matahari membawa sinar yang cerah, hingga dapat menyinari jiwanya yang sempat kelam.

Dan matahari itu bernama Kise Ryouta. Matahari itu menyibak pelan awan - awan mendung yang menyelimutinya. Matahari itu menghentikan badai yang tak pernah berhenti menggoyahkan jiwanya. Matahari itu menggantikan sinar gelap dengan sinar putih kekuningan yang hangat. Dan Ya Tuhan, Momoi sangat berterimakasih akan hal itu.

"Aku tak tahu aku bisa melakukannya. Maksudku, Ki-chan tak sepantasnya menerima ini," ungkapnya. Ia tahu, seorang pemuda tulus seperti Kise Ryouta terlalu ironis untuk mendapatkan gadis yang hingga kini masih dalam bayang Kuroko Tetsuya.

Kuroko Tetsuya. Meskipun tak ingin, namun hingga kini ia tak dapat mengucap nama pemuda itu tanpa menitikkan air mata. Hingga Momoi tahu bahwa mencintai Kuroko hanya memberinya penyakit. Namun, cinta terlalu buta. Terlalu bodoh mungkin. Hingga kini, meskipun Momoi bersumpah ia telah mencoba hingga rusuknya patah, namun pemuda itu masih selalu datang padanya. Lewat mimpi - mimpinya. Dengan mata biru muda dan senyum teduh itu.  
Momoi kembali jatuh ke lubang yang sama.

Mungkin Momoi dapat berkata hidupnya benar - benar berubah setelah Kise datang ke dalam hidupnya. Namun itu bohong namanya. Sebenarnya Kuroko tak pernah pergi. Tidak dalam ingatannya.

Kise tersenyum. Senyumannya juga terasa pahit.

"Kalau begitu berikan aku waktu. Waktu untuk membuatku pantas menerima ini semua.

Aku akan berusaha Momoicchi."

Tidak. Bukan itu, Kise. Momoi tersenyum getir.

Cinta itu memang penyakit.

Bodoh.

Momoi hanya tak ingin pemuda bersurai kuning itu menyia-nyiakan waktu untuk gadis yang tak berguna seperti dirinya.

Biarlah ia hancur oleh Kuroko Tetsuya. Toh ia akan berusaha berdiri lagi, menepuk debu yang menempel di lututnya. Menyembuhkan luka - lukanya. Meskipun Momoi sendiri ragu apakah ia benar benar dapat melakukannya.

Namun mungkin itu lebih baik.

"Ki-chan, kau hanya terlalu baik. Namun aku tak bisa terus menerima semua kebaikanmu."

Bibir Kise yang hendak merespon seketika terkatup. Tak menyangka gadis itu akan berkata seperti itu.

Jika memang membuang matahari musim panasnya akan membuat Kise lebih baik. Momoi tentu mau melakukannya. Tekadnya sudah bulat. Ia siap melepaskan matahari itu. Bagaimanapun Kise pantas mendapatkan yang lebih baik.

Bukan dirinya.

Lagipula, ia tak bisa terus bergantung kepada Kise layaknya heroin jika hatinya masih menggenggam Kuroko.

.

"Jangan konyol, Momoicchi.

Aku tahu kalau kau sebenarnya itu hancur."

Kebenaran akhirnya terucap. Momoi menampikkan wajahnya.

"Kau bahkan tak mampu mengangkat kakimu untuk berdiri. Kau pikir, aku hanya akan diam melihat gadis yang kucintai harus merasakan sakit hingga seperti itu?

Biarkan aku memperbaikimu."

Kise tersenyum. Itu adalah ucapan paling tulus yang dapat terucap dari bibirnya.

Momoi tersenyum.

"Jangan mempelihatkan senyum mengenaskan itu." Kise meraih ujung kepala Momoi dan mengusapnya lembut.

"Berikan aku waktu, untuk mengembalikan dirimu yang dulu.

Setelah itu, kau boleh memutuskan apakah aku boleh tinggal atau pergi."

"Ki-chan..."

Benar-benar. Kise sesungguhnya terlalu baik.

.

.

.

"Kise-kun?"

"Ya, Kurokocchi?"

Enam bulan. Enam bulan adalah waktu dibutuhkan Kise untuk memperbaiki gadis itu. Hingga akhirnya ia dapat kembali. Kembali pada Momoi Satsuki yang ia ketahui.

"Kudengar, Momoi-san ingin melanjutkan sekolah ke Kaijo.

Tak kusangka, pilihannya,

sama sepertimu."

FIN


End file.
